An Exotic Little Kitten REVISED!
by Kitten1693
Summary: While Tala was out taking a run through the forest outside the Blitzkrieg Boys' hotel, he litteraly stumbles upon a girl laying in the woods and he takes her back to the hotel. Her name is Myto and she came from a place called Chintyka.Pairings inside!
1. Marraige or Death

HEY EVERYONE!

. DON'T KILL MEE!!

I'm sorry!

I totally forgot about my story! I'm very forgetful!

But do not fear! I shall finish this one! I _will_ finish the revised version.

Oh yeah.

Speaking of being revised. The reason I am revising this story is...'cause...generally the original version sucks. My grammer and spelling are horrific. But not in the revised version!! It will be soooo much better! You can count on it!

**Disclaimer: **_I **do not** own Beyblade_

**Claimer:**_I **do **own the random other characters in here!! MINE, people MIIIINNNEE!!!_

* * *

A girl ran down an alley way, dumping over trash cans and anything else she could find to slow down her pursuer. The girl's dark brown mid-back length hair flew behind her as she ran. Her amber eyes searched for a new path as she came to a dead end.

The girl wore a ripped black shirt with a rose in the middle and blue jeans, torn and shredded and stained with blood.

She turned around with a fearful look as she faced the one who was chasing her.

It was a boy seeming to be 17 or 18 years old (_forgot to mention that she's only about 161/2_) and a head taller then the girl. His piercing icy blue eyes glared down at her as he approached slowly. She backed up into the stone cold wall as far as she could. He stopped a few inches away from her. His black bangs hung in his ever so haunting eyes.

"You have been a naughty little kitten," His voice made her shudder. "Leave me alone, Takashi!" the girl growled.

Takashi smirked evilly and put a knife to her throat. She felt the cool metal against her hot flesh. She shivered as it was presses against her jugular.

"Now Myto...my kitten...will you marry me or will you die? Like your pathetic parents?" Myto glared at the blue-eyed boy and spit in his face. "I'd rather burn in hell than be with you!" she growled.

Takashi wiped his eyes and glared at the amber-eyed girl with such anger that the blade held against her neck was applied pressure upon. She winced slightly and smirked some. "Just do it...or are you scared?"

The amusement in her voice angered him even more and he applied more pressure on the blade making a trickle of blood roll down her neck and down her shoulder.

"Well" she said through clenched teeth. "If I can't have you...then no one can..." He moved his face closer to hers brushing his lips with hers. "I will miss you my kitten..." he said as he pushed the blade deep inside her jugular and pulled it to the side."My...Myto..."

Her body fell lifeless to the cold floor.

* * *

Bahahahahahaha!!

Evil. I know. . enjooooyyy

and REVIEWWWW!!!


	2. A New World

HAHA!!

How do you like it?

I got it up pretty fast didn't I?

Huh? Huh?

Anywho

I'm hoping everyong is liking how I'm improving my grammer and spelling and stuff...

yeeaahhh

okay I'm done!

**Disclaimer: **_I **do not** own Beyblade!!_

**Claimer:**_ I **do **own the random other characters in here!! MINE, people, MIIINNNEEE!!!!_

Enjoy

* * *

It was a cloudy day at the Blitzkrieg Boys' hotel. It wasn't exactly a hotel; it was more like a huge house in the middle of the woods. The Russian team came out there to get some peace and quiet from the fans and to practice for the next tournament.

"Wolborg, ATTACK!" The red headed teen yelled. His sliver-ish white blade obeyed and hit its opponent with full force, making the blade fly out of the dish and be caught by its lilac haired owner.

"Nice battle..." Bryan said as he shook hands with his team mate. "Thanks, you too..." Tala said smiling slightly. "Hey, I think I'm going to go for a run...alright?" Tala said pocketing his beyblade and walking towards the door. Bryan nodded and slumped onto a bench.

When Tala was out side he started stretching, getting ready for a run.

After a few moments of stretching Tala walked to the edge of the forest. He got into a running stance and as if an imaginary gun went off Tala raced into the forest.

Tala smirked as trees flew by him making a whooshing sound. His feet didn't fumble as he went faster, deeper into the forest. Then without any warning, Tala tripped over a root, hidden by a bush, and went tumbling. He finally stopped when his head made contact with a tree.

He gritted his teeth in pain as he rubbed his head. '_Thank God that I'm sitting on something soft...and squishy...wait...squishy!' _Tala looked down and saw that he was sitting on top of a girl. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she wasn't breathing. Tala's eyes widened and he quickly got off of her.

She wore a black shirt that was ripped and torn, and blue jeans that were shredded and had blood stains all over them.

Tala looked her over and checked to see if she was still alive. He looked at her closely and saw that she was breathing veerryyy slowly. He found a pulse and sighed slightly. There were bruises on her cheeks and arms and he was probably sure there were bruises everywhere else on her body. Tala picked her up carefully, bridle style, and started back towards the hotel/thingy.

...: At The Hotel Thingy:...

"Where did you find her?" a voice asked from out side the door. "In the woods...it's not really that far from here actually..." a voice replied."I wonder who she is and where she came from, she doesn't look like she's from anywhere around here..."

The girl let out a moan and her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the sunlit room. Her eyes widened and she sat up quickly. There was a soft knock on the door and she snapped her head towards it as a red haired boy walked into the room. He wore an orange jacket with blue and white and matching pants. He walked over to the bed side and sat down.

"Well...you're finally awake...that's good..." he said watching her notice she was covered in bandages.

She looked up at him shaking slightly. Her amber eyes looked him up and down, she stopped as she met his icy blue eyes and she started to tremble.

"What's your name?"

"M-Myto..." she stuttered quietly.

"Where are you from?"

"Ch-Chintyka..." she said fidgeting with the blanket.

"Well, I'm Tala and if you're wondering I'm from Russia," he said smiling slightly.

Myto stared into Tala's icy orbs for a few moments. A memory of Takashi flashed in her mind. Her eyes widened and she grabbed the nearest thing she could grab, a lamp. She chunked it at him and it hit him square in the chest, it broke on contact and one of the shards sliced a small cut on his right cheek.

"Hey! What the hell was that?" Tala yelled standing up.

"Leave me alone Takashi!" Myto screamed as she threw a book at him.

"Will you stop it?" Tala yelled as he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the bed. She screamed at this and started thrashing violently.

"Let me go! Leave me alone Takashi! I'll never marry you!" she shrieked.

"Will you calm down?" Tala growled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pinning her arms above her head. Their faces were only a few inches apart. She glared up at him and she leaned up quickly and bit down on his bottom lip making it bleed. "OW! God! The hell is your problem?" he said pulling his head up away from hers.

"You can change your looks all you want Takashi. But you'll never be able to hide your eyes from me. And I'll never marry you!" she snarled "Who are you talking about? Who is Takashi? And why would _I_ want _you_ to _marry_ me! You're crazy!" Tala said as he let go of her and stood up straight. She sat up and glared at him.

Then she suddenly tackled him. "Gah!" Was all Tala could say as he was taken by surprise.

She beat on his chest with her fists. "Stop it!" Tala yelled grabbing her hands and flipping her over so he was on top. He pined down her hands once more and glared at her.

"If you don't cut it out I swear I will tie you up, shove you in a closet, and leave you there!" Tala snarled. She stopped struggling and looked up at him. She leaned up again but this time slower. He backed up some and looked down at her suspiciously.

Myto was studying his facial features very closely. She started talking in another language. It was like a mix of Chinese and Spanish as far as Tala could tell. She said something that sounded like, 'Chee twa shinta rokintas' and she rolled her R's. Tala just looked down at her with a puzzled look plastered on his face.

Tala had loosened up his grip on her hands just enough for her to slide them out. Tala closed his eyes waiting for an impact but none came. He felt a soft touch on the cut on his cheek, making it tingle a bit. He opened his eyes and saw the she had a look on her face, like she was trying to figure something out.

She reached up with her other hand and ran it through his red hair.

Tala lowered himself some but not much, because he wanted to keep a good distance from her face and her teeth, which had been surprisingly sharp.

'_What in the world is she doing? One minute she's freaking out and throwing things at me and the next she's running her hands through my freaking hair! Man! She's so weird_.' Tala thought looking down at her.

"Uh, Myto, what are y-" He was cut short from her lips being pressed against his. Tala's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a bright pink. He tried, desperately, to pull away from her but she held onto him with an iron grip.

A few moments passed and Bryan came walking by the room. He stopped and looked in at his captain and the girl. "Yo, Tala!" Bryan exclaimed. Tala finally managed pulled away from Myto and look up at Bryan. "Bry-WHOA!" Tala looked down at Myto who was undoing his pants. Tala grabbed her hands and moved away from her. But she fallowed him and tried to undo his pants again. Tala grabbed her hands again. "What are you doing?"

Myto just looked at him like he just asked the most random question ever. "I'm checking something, " she said and then she slid her hands out of his and continued. He backed up into his bed, he kept trying to stop her but she always slipped by. Tala looked up at Bryan for help. The lilac haired boy was laughing his head off!

"Bryan, help me!" Tala pleaded as he felt her hands go down his pants. "AY!" Tala yelled and he pulled her hands out.

"Stop!"

"No! Not until I know for sure you're Takashi or who you say you are!"

Myto felt hands being placed on her hips; she looked over her shoulder to see Bryan trying to pull her off his captain. She growled and kicked Bryan, hard, between his legs. The lilac haired teen let go of her immediately and fell to the floor, curled into a painful ball.

Tala looked over at Bryan. '_Oh shit..._' Tala thought as he looked back at Myto who had made her way back into his pants.

Tala's eyes widened, his face turned a crimson red, and his body tensed.

* * *

So? Did yah like it? Huh? Huh?

Let me know if you did by REVIEWING!!!

Reviewing makes me up-date a whole lot faster!!! .

Kitten **OUT!**


	3. Myto The Kitten

Did you guys know that you are very..._very _disappointing!?

NO ONE HAS FREAKING REVIEWED!!!!!!

_WHAT IS WRONG WIFF YA'LL!?_

TT.TT It's making me saaaaadd...

The original version was doing sooo much better than this one.

Blah.

Okay...I'm donnee.

**Disclaimer:** _I **do not** own BayBlade._

**Claimer: **_I **do **own the other random characters in here!! MINE, people, MIIIIINNNNEEE!!!!!1_

* * *

Myto sat on the bed with her arms crossed as she glared down at the ground. Tala was still sitting on the floor his eyes wide and his face super red. 

"Ok, so you're not Takashi," Myto mumbled as she slid off the bed and sat down next to him."It was an honest mistake."

Tala looked at her. "You should have believed me!" Tala said as he stood up.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?! You look just like him except for your hair!" Myto yelled standing up also. "So! It doesn't mean you have to freaking stick your hands down my pants!" Tala snapped. "Oh don't tell me you didn't like it!" Myto snapped back.

Tala came up short with that.

His face turned redder and he glared down at the ground. "See!" Myto said kneeling down and picking up shards of the broken lamp. Tala sighed and kneeled down also and helped pick up.

**...: A Few Hours Later:...**

Myto came down to the training room as Tala and Ian were battling, their blades clashing in the dish. She had found some clothes and had to cut a lot of it off. So now she wore blue jean shorts and a black tube-top.

Tala noticed Myto come in and he dropped his guard so Ian made Wolborg go flying out of the dish. Tala picked up his blade and walked over to her. He noticed what she was wearing and he growled.

"What the hell did you do to my clothes?" Myto looked at him. "What? Oh...these are yours? You can have them back if you're mad," she said starting to take off her shirt.

Tala's eyes widened. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Keep it on! You can keep them, they're ruined anyways." Tala said squeezing the bridge of his nose.

Myto shrugged. "Hey, where's the kitchen?" Myto asked rubbing her stomach. Tala sighed. "Follow me." He walked out of the room with her skipping behind him.

She grabbed his hand suddenly and tugged on it lightly.

"So, Tala, where is this Russia place you mentioned?" she asked looking up at him. "We're in it," he said glancing down at her then forward. "Really? Wow. When I looked out side there were these tall green things, what are they?" she asked curiously. "They're trees, aren't there any in Chintyka?" Tala asked looking at Myto. Myto shook her head. "No, I've never seen them before" she said fidgeting with her shorts. "Well I'll show you more of them after dinner, alright?" Myto looked up at Tala and had a big grin on her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure" Tala said stopping in a large dark room.

The florescent lights were bright as Myto walked in and turned on the lights. Myto walked over to the fridge and opened it, it was stocked full of all kinds of food. Myto looked like her wildest dream had come true and she squealed in delight.

Tala sat down at the counter and watched her go through the fidget.

About ten minutes later Myto finally decided she was going to have macaroni, which she found very interesting. (She's never had it before) While the noodles were boiling Myto was nibbling on a piece of buttered bread; she watched as the water bubbled.

"So, Myto where is Chintyka?" Tala asked sitting next to her on the counter.

"It's in the middle of Phycolera," she said indifferently, still watching the boiling water.

"What is your planet called? Like ours is Earth. "

Myto looked at him.

"Well it's not exactly a planet, it's more like a large mass of land and if you don't be careful you'll fall right off the edge." she said finishing the piece of bread and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Really?" Tala asked raising a red eyebrow. Myto nodded. "Why? Doesn't that happen here?" Tala shook his head. "Nope, the Earth is round so you can't fall off."

"Not even when you're upside down?"

"Nope."

Myto smiled. "That's so cool." She looked back at the boiling water. "Are they done yet?" she whined.

Tala chuckled lightly and turned off the stove. "You sounded like Tyson." Myto cocked her head to the side slightly. "Who's Tyson?"

"Just someone with a HUGE appetite, speaking of Tyson the Blade Breakers are coming over for a few days." Tala said putting a bowl in front of her and sitting next to her. "The...Blade...Breakers?"

"Yeah, they're a beyblade team, there's Rei Kon, Tyson Granger, Max Tate, and Kai Hiwitari."

Myto dropped her fork, making a loud clattering sound. Tala looked at her. "What's up?" Tala asked.

"Kai Hiwitari?" she asked shakily.

"Yeah." Tala said slowly. She looked at him tears streamed down her cheeks. "Hey, what's wr-"

Myto launched herself at Tala, clinging on to him tightly, and burying her face in his jacket. "Don't let him come here! Don't let him do it again!" She sobbed into his jacket. "What are you talking about?" Tala asked trying to pry her hands from his jacket but she held on too tight.

"H-He did something really bad," she cried cuddling up to him. He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. She was trembling slightly and she looked up at him. He looked down at her and he noticed something.

Two black knobs on top of her head, they started to form into cat ears. Tala watched as they formed and her regular human ears disappeared. "What?" Myto asked seeing his expression. "You...have cat ears..." he said reaching up and gently touched one of the ears, making it twitch. "Oh, Really?" she said feeling them as well.

Her face turned suddenly red. "Uh, Tala, do you have any scissors?"

"Yeah...why?" he said cautiously. "Can you go get them?" she asked innocently. Tala stood up, detached Myto from his jacket, opened a drawer, got out some scissors and walked back over to her.

She whispered something in his ear and he looked at her, his cheecks pink. "No way! You can do it yourself!"

"Please Tala? I can't! What if I miss?!" she pleaded.

Tala hesitated and then sighed. "Fine, turn around."

She turned around slowly. Tala placed the scissors right above her bottom and cut a hole in her shorts. Something long, black, and sleek slithered out of the hole. A black cat tail. Tala looked at it. "You are one _really_ weird girl," he said putting the scissors down.

"A lot of people have told me that." she said turning back around.

They looked at each other for a moment, and then they turned away, both red in the face.

Awkward.

Myto leaned against his chest and started to play with a blue button on his jacket. Then there was a sudden, loud knock at the front door. "Tala will you get that?" Bryan's voice came from up stairs.

Tala sighed and slowly stood up and started towards the front door with Myto following, holding his hand. Tala opened the door and there was a navy blue haired boy in the door way with a huge grin plastered on his face. There was a blonde, a raven, a grey/silver, and brunette haired kids behind him.

Myto put her ears flat on her head making her look normal except for her tail, which she made ridged behind her.

"Hey Tala!" the navy haired boy said walking into the house followed by the rest of them. Myto peaked over Tala's shoulder at them all. She gripped his jacket when she saw the grey/silver haired boy.

Tala noticed and sighed. "Hey Tyson..." Tala said closing the door. The raven haired boy noticed Myto's amber eyes. "Hey Tala, who's that?" he asked, pointing to Myto.

Myto gasped lightly and buried her face in the back of Tala's jacket. He reached behind him, grabbed her arm and gently pulled her out from behind him to beside him.

Her ears were still firmly against her head and her tail was so tensed up behind her it was starting to ache. She was fidgeting with her shorts as her amber eyes looked at everyone. Her eyes lingered longer on the grey/silvered haired boy. He noticed this and he raised an eyebrow. She quickly averted her gaze to the blue haired boy, who had approached her.

"Hey, I'm Tyson!" he said grinning widely. '_So this is Tyson. He is a bit...chubby._' Myto thought as she bowed her head slightly in respect. Tyson looked at her then at Tala. "Doesn't she talk?"

"Yeah, her name's Myto." Tala said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Myto?" Tyson said looking back at her. "That's a weird name" Right after he finished that sentence the blonde haired boy hit Tyson up side the head. "That's rude Tyson!" The blonde haired boy turned to Myto.

"Hi, I'm Max," he said smiling.

She bowed her head again and smiled slightly as Tyson rubbed his head.

The raven haired boy walked up to her next and bowed his head. Just then her ears popped up and her tail swayed back and forth. Everyone (except Tala) gasped.

* * *

C'mon people. I know you can do this!

All you have to do is click that little button on the bottom left, go down to 'Submit Review' and FREAKING REVIEW!!!!

It's NOT that hard!!

So...pplleeeaaasseee Review?!


	4. Ears PLUS Touch EQUALS Pain

**MEANIES!!!**

TT.TT HOW COULD **_NO ONE_** HAVE REVIEWED BY NOW!??!

PPLLLEEAASSEE people. Just..._review._ And I will be uber happy.

plleeaaaseeee.

-crying-

**Disclaimer:** _I **do not** own BeyBlader_

**Claimer:**_ I **do **own the other random characters in here!! MINE, people, MIIINNNEEEE!!!!1_

-.-Enjoy

* * *

Myto whimpered slightly and hid behind Tala. Tala just stood there with a bored expression on his face.

"She's a Neko?" the golden eyed boy said. "Whoa! That's so cool!" Tyson said walking over to Tala and looking behind him at Myto. She was holding on tightly to Tala's jacket and shaking slightly. Tyson reached over and touched her silky black ear, it twitched and she looked up. She let out a growl and bit down, hard, on his hand.

Tyson let out a yell. Tala turned around and smirked slightly. "Agh! Let go! It hurts! Let go!" Tyson yelled as he tried to get his hand out of her mouth. Tala slid his arms around Myto's waist and pulled softly. Myto looked to see who it was, when she saw Tala she let go.

Tyson scrambled back to the others.

Myto's ears were erected forward, her tail was ridged and her teeth were bared, showing white fangs. She glared at Tyson. "Don't you _dare_ touch me!" she growled.

Tala was still holding her by her waist as Tyson went up stairs with a ruby eyed girl with short light brown hair. Myto was still glaring after him, didn't notice someone approach. "She's a feisty little kitten isn't she?" said a deep voice. Myto looked up to meet crimson orbs.

Myto's ears went back and she turned around and buried her face in Tala's jacket. He glanced down at her and then back at the grey/silver haired boy who had his arm around the raven haired boy.

"Hey Rei, why don't you take Myto up to her room?" Tala said letting go of her. Rei nodded and tapped her on the shoulder lightly. Myto turned her head and looked at him; he smiled warmly at her and held out his hand. She sniffed it lightly and looked up at Tala. He smiled and nodded. Myto took the golden eyed boy's hand and they walked up stairs.

Tala let out a sigh and leaned against the wall. Kai looked at the stressed out red head. "Is she _that_ bad?" he asked. "No, she's just a bit...overwhelming." Tala said rubbing his head.

**...:Up Stairs:...**

Myto rubbed her eyes sleepily; she was having a little difficulty staying awake as she walked to the room.

Rei noticed this and he smiled slightly. "Myto?" Rei said. She just 'hmm'ed in response. "Why did you bite Tyson ands not me?" Myto looked at Rei. "Because you smelled better," she said quietly. Rei chuckled lightly at this. "Oh, and why were you afraid of Kai?" Myto tensed when she heard his name. She was kind of grateful when she saw Tyson and the ruby eyed girl.

Tyson glared at Myto as they stopped, but Myto only yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Myto, I'm Hilary," the ruby eyed girl said smiling. Myto just nodded her eyes half lided as she walked passed them. "Hilary, will you come with me to help with Myto? I don't think she'll be able to changer by herself and I'm, well...a guy, so yeah." Rei said.

"Yeah sure, Rei." Hilary said kissing Tyson on the cheek and turning to walk with Rei.

When Rei and Hilary walked into the room, Myto was already asleep on the bed. "Awwww, she looks like a baby kitten," Hilary said walking over to her and taking off her shoes. "Yeah, she does," Rei said getting a long shirt out of Tala's drawer and walking over next to Hilary.

"Ok, now you got to get out," Hilary said pushing Rei out the door and shutting it behind him. She walked back over to Myto; she looked down at her and just then noticed a few bandages around her chest and legs, and small cuts and bruises on her arms and stomach.

"Wonder what happened to her." Hilary said to herself.

**...: Down Stairs:...**

Tala, Kai, Rei, and Tyson were all sitting around the dining room table when Hilary came in. There were a few glasses on the table and a bottle of vodka.

Rei and Kai were sitting a little too close for comfort, Tala was sitting at the end of the table sipping his drink and Tyson was sitting by himself, waiting for Hilary. She walked over to him and sat down in his lap; he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kai broke the silence. "So, where'd you get Myto?" he asked putting an arm around Rei. Tala straightened up some in his seat. "In the woods...not too far from here..." the red head said taking another sip of his bronze drink. "She looked like she had been beaten...do you know what happened to her?" Hilary asked leaning against Tyson. Tala shook his head. "No, but she told me where she's from...some place called Chintyka...she said it's in the middle of Phycolers...and she said it's not a planet like ours but just a large mass of land and you can actually fall off the edge..."

Everyone was silent. "That's why she has a wired name," Tyson said after a while. "Tyson!" Hilary scowled as she hit him upside the head. "Why is everyone doing that to me?"

"'Cause you're an idiot." Kai said dully. Before Tyson could yell a come-back, Tala stood up.

"I'm going to head in, you guys know where your rooms are," said the red headed teen. Everyone said good-night and Tala want up stairs to his room.

Tala closed the door softly behind him and turned on the light. Myto moaned and buried her face in the pillow. "Oh sorry." he said turning off the lights and switching on a small lamp. He changed quickly and slid into the bed next to her. He turned off the lamp and settled in under the warm blankets. He turned his back to her and closed his eyes. "Night." he whispered. He then felt her hand on his arm, she pulled on it lightly and he turned over to look at her. She smiled and cuddled up to his chest. Tala's cheeks were tinted pink as she did so. He breathed in her sent, she smelled like ginger. He closed his eyes again and slipped into a peaceful sleep.

**...:Morning Next Day:...**

Tala rolled over on his side expecting to feel a warm body but instead felt cool empty sheets. He sat up quickly and looked around; he got out of bed, grabbed his pants and started down stairs. By the time he got down there he got his pants on. He heard laughing in the kitchen and he walked in to be greeted by the smell of bacon. He saw Rei at the stove flipping bacon; Hilary and Myto were throwing flour at each other.

Tala smiled slightly and walked over to Myto and Hilary, he wrapped snaked his arms around her waist, she tensed slightly and looked up at him, she smiled. "Well g-" Now it was her turn to me taken by surprise by a kiss.

But she responded faster and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were interrupted by a whining voice.

"If I don't get some food I'm going to starve!" Tyson whined, walking into the kitchen. Tyson stopped when he saw Tala and Myto, Tala was glaring at Tyson and Myto was giggling. Tala still had his arms around Myto's waist and Myto was leaning against his bare chest.

"Whoa, sorry." Tyson said sitting at the counter.

"Tyson you idiot," Tala growled letting go of Myto, who pranced back to Hilary and continued throwing flour at each other.

Tala sighed and sat on the counter next to the stove. "Did you have fun last night?" Rei asked putting some pancake batter in the pan. "What are you talking about Rei?" Tala said watching Hilary and Myto giggling. "I heard you 2 last night," Rei said nudging Tala.

"What? No! We didn't do anything! You probably heard someone else 'cause I heard something too!" Tala said looking at the neko-jin, his cheeks pink. "Oh..." Was all the raven haired boy said turning off the stove. "Well, breakfast is ready."

Tala jumped down from the counter and walked over to Myto and Hilary. "You two better go wash up, breakfast is ready. And while you're up there tell Kai to come down," Tala said kissing Myto on the cheek and walking over to the table.

"I'll race yah!" Hilary said running out of the room. "Hey!" Myto raced after her. She quickly caught up to Hilary and soon passed her. Myto looked back, not paying attention to where she was going, she ran into someone.

* * *

Come ON! Please...just review.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

TT.TT


	5. Partay!

You know what I find extemely depressing?

I see that I got a lot of hits but then I look at the Reviews and I only see one...ONE PEOPLE!!

How could you do this to me???!?!

Fine, meanies!!

**Disclaimer:**_ I **do not** own BeyBlade._

**Claimer:**_I **Do **own the other random characters in here!!! MINE, people, MIINNEE!!!!!1_

* * *

Myto heard Hilary run by laughing. She opened her eyes to meet crimson pools. Her eyes widened. Kai extended his hand to help her up. "Hey, you okay?" he asked. 

She backed up some and she felt her head tap the wall. He rose and eyebrow at her. "You all right?" he asked again. She shook her head. "Stay away from me. Stay away!" she yelled backing up into the wall. "What's wrong with you?" Kai said grabbing her wrist. "No! Leave me alone!" Myto screamed and she head butted him in the nose. Kai fell back holding his broken nose as Myto ran down the hallway to the wash room.

She closed the door quickly, she let out a sigh and she sat on the floor and leaned against the door.

…**:Down Stairs:…**

Kai came down stairs holding his bleeding nose with a pissed off look. Rei rushed over to him with a damp paper towel. Tala walked over to them. "The hell happened to you?" Tala asked bringing Kai a chair. "Myto's what happened!" Kai growled sitting in the chair. "She bumped into me in the hallway, I tried to help her up but she freaked and head-butted me right in the nose!"

Tala sighed and started up stairs. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Who is it?" Came a muffled voice. "Tala." The door slowly creaked open and Myto walked out, she only had a towel around her making Tala blush. Her hair was wet and curly; it was almost long enough to reach her bottom. Her cat eats were slightly lop-sided, one was strait up and the other was hanging off to the side.

She walked over to him and hugged him. He looked down at her, that's when he noticed a large black and purple bruise on her back. He slid his hand down her smooth back slowly until he touched it softly.

She felt a sharp pain on her back as he touched the bruise. She looked up at him. "What happened?" he asked quietly. She kissed him lightly. "Can I tell you later?" she whispered. "Sure," he whispered in her ear, he kissed her neck gently. She let go of her towel and let it fall to the floor. He kissed her neck again and instead of feeling smooth skin against his lips he felt something rough. He pulled away some and saw a line of small scabs going across her neck. He traces it with his finger and she tensed.

Tala looked down at her with soft eyes and smiled warmly, Myto didn't smile back she just rested her forehead on his bare chest.

They were interrupted, again, by no other than Tyson, again. He just turned down the hallway to see Tala only in his pants and Myto naked. "Aw Man! Myto put some clothes on!" Tyson yelled as he covered his eyes. Tala growled as Myto bent down, picked up the towel and wrapped it around herself. "God, Tyson! If you ever do this again I swear I will make you sleep outside with NO food!" Tyson let out a small yelp and ran down the hallway.

"I'm going to go get Hilary," Tala said starting down the hall. "What for?" Myto asked leaning against the wall. "To get you some clothes," Tala said turning down another hallway leaving Myto alone. She looked out the window next to her, suddenly getting the feeling that someone or something had been watching her. She stared into the dense trees for a few moments before shrugging off the feeling and walking back to her room.

* * *

A dark cloaked figure stepped out from behind a large oak tree and looked up at a window a girl with long curly brown hair had just been staring out of.

Azure blue eyes twinkled and a smirk slid across the figures lips. "Found you, my kitten."

With that he merged back with the shadows.

* * *

Hilary knocked on the door to Tala and Myto's room with a bundle of clothes in her arms. Myto opened the door still in her towel but her hair was dry and her brown curls were back to her mid-back. She smiles and let the ruby-eyed girl in.

Hilary put the clothes on the bed and then she looked at Myto. "I think you should wear something sexy, nothing sluttish just really HOT…besides we're going clubbing tonight," Hilary said spreading out the clothes on the bed. She picked out an outfit and threw it to Myto who caught it and just stood there. "Well go put them on!" Hilary said picking an outfit out for herself.

(I know it's supposed to be morning but I now changed it to night…why? BECAUSE I'M THE AUTHOR! I HAVE THE POWER TO DO THAT!!!)

Myto stared down at the ground shyly. Her ears twitched every now-and-then at the sound of the leather and her tail swayed back and forth behind her. "You look so hot!" Hilary said smiling at her work. "Uh…you look…hot, also," Myto said hesitantly. "Come here I have to do your make-up, and I think you should have your hair back in a pony tail since its going to get hot!" Hilary said grabbing her purse and rummaging through it.

* * *

All the guys (Kai, Tala, Rei, Max, Spencer, Ian, Bryan, and Tyson) were sitting in the living room watching football ((Can you picture that? XD!! Football!!)). "Man, how long does it take for them to get ready?" Tyson said, sighing. "They at least got to be halfway done," Tala said leaning against the wall.

Then Hilary walked in. She wore red leather mid-drift with a line of white purls going down between her chest, red leather pants and red high heels. She had painted her finger and toe nails red to match her outfit. Her hair was put up in pig-tails with her bangs on either side of her face. She was also wearing red chili pepper earrings.

Tyson stood up immediately and walked over to her. "Wow, you look, wow," Tyson said, lost of words.

"Well if you think I look hot wait until you see Myto. Come on, it's all right," Hilary coaxed to the Neko.

Myto hesitantly walked into the room. She was wearing a black leather tube-top with green emeralds hanging about 2 inches down by strings of beads, black leather shorts with chains running across the sides and almost knee-high black leather boots. Hilary had painted Myto's nails black to match her outfit also. Myto has dark red lipstick on making her look like she's 20. Tala walked over to her his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape.

"Are you sure this is still Myto?" Tala asked walking around her slowly. Myto blushed and twisted a brown lock of her hair around her finger.

Tala encircled his arms around her waist, Myto leaned against him and her tail wrapped around his torso. "So, is everyone ready?" Hilary asked looking around at the lot of them. Everyone nodded. "Okay, then let's go!" Hilary said walking out the door, followed by everyone else.

As they walked to the cars, Myto grabbed Tala's hand. She was getting the feeling that she was being watched again. Tala looked down at her and placed an arm around her shoulder to comfort her some. She leaned against him as they walked towards the two cars. Kai, Rei, Max, Spencer, and Ian crammed into the first car. Bryan, Tala, Myto, Hilary, and Tyson crammed into the second car. ((Bryan and Kai drove!))

Myto looked out the window curiously as they passed by a farm. "What are those black and white things?" she asked Tala.

"Those are cows," Tala said as he smiled at her curiosity.

When they got to the club Myto was ready to get out of the car. Right when Bryan stopped she jumped out of the car and stretched her legs. Everyone came to the front entrance. "Okay, if we get split up we all meet up out here in 2 hours, got it?" Kai said at everyone nodded. "Who are going to be the D.D(1)?" Hilary asked. "Me and Bryan," Kai said. Bryan grumbled at this.

Myto was holding onto Tala's arm as they all walked into the club. The lights were blue, green, and yellow but the main one was red. There were cages with girls dancing inside them and on poles on the bar. The music was so loud that it vibrated the whole building and everyone in it. Tala was leading Myto to the dance floor as everyone else scattered. Myto looked up at Tala who was smiling happily down at her.

"Do you know how to dance?" he yelled above the roar of the music. Myto shook her head. "Then I'll teach you," Tala said smirking. He grabbed Myto by the waist and started swinging them from side to side. "Like this," he said as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck as they started to grind.

**Bryan**

Bryan sat at the bar watching everyone dance. Then a girl with wavy blonde hair in a tight black leather dress walked over to him.

"Well, hello handsome," she said as she sat next to him. Bryan looked around to see whom she was talking to. He felt a hand on his cheek and he looked back at her.

"I'm talking to you silly," she said smiling. Bryan's cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"My names Veronica but you can call me V for short. What's your name,"

"B-Bryan," he stuttered. She winked a gray eye at him. "Want to dance?" He just nodded as she led him to the dance floor.

**Kai & Rei**

Rei was in front of Kai as they danced. Kai's hands were on Rei's hips, and Rei's hands were on his knees as he rolled his ass into Kai.

**Hilary & Tyson**

Unable to even type what they are doing.

**Max**

Max was taking a shot of liquor. (Max, drunk? Wow) He looked around and spotted a girl with black hair and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a cut off tank top and ripped blue jeans. Max smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey, name's Max," he said leaning against the bar. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm Loren, nice to meet you Max,"

"Loren's a pretty name," Max said grinning at her. "Want to dance Loren?" She looked at him. "Well how do I know you're not cheating on someone with me? Or you just want to get with me tonight then leave me in the morning?"

"Then if I do something wrong you can slap the shit out of me, m'kay?" Loren smiled as she thought about it. "All right Max, I'm all yours."

**Tala & Myto**

Myto and Tala had moved over to the bar to get a drink. Tala ordered two shots and looked at Myto. "Have you ever had a shot before?" he asked. "No," she said as she sat down on a barstool. "Then you've been missing out," he said smiling slyly. Their drinks came up. "Watch," Tala said taking the glass to his lips and shot his head back and slammed the glass down on the table. "Whoa!" he said shaking his head. She looked at her bronze drink and sniffed it; she made a disgusted face and pushed it towards Tala. He shrugged and drank it quickly. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, real quick," Myto said standing up. Tala just nodded and ordered another shot. (Alcoholic, much?)

Myto started to squeeze her way through the mob of people on the dance floor. When she could see the 'Restroom' sign above everyone's heads she felt someone grab her tail and pull. She turned around to see a muscular looking bald man.

"Hey kittens, want to dance?" he moved closer to her making her back into a wall. "Is the little kitten scared?" he said coming only inches away from her. He smelled strongly of alcohol and she wrinkled her nose at the horrid stench. "I just want to dance, or more," he added the last 2 words with a smirk tugging at his lips. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand and slid his free one down her slender body. She tensed when he started to rub himself against her.

Her eyes widened when she felt his need harden against her leg. She started kicking him and her knee connected with his crotch. He let go of her and dropped to his knees. She hesitated and then turned to run but she didn't go far for a hand had grabbed her ankle and she fell painfully to the ground.

The bald man hovered over her as he grabbed her top and ripped it; she screamed and bit down hard on his arm. Her sharp fangs pierced his flesh, drawing blood. She pulled away as soon as the metallic taste of the red liquid met her tongue.

She got up quickly and ran for the front entrance. She ran out into the night, the cool air stung her sweating body. She was panting hard as she sat down next to the cars. She wrapped her arms around her bare chest and sighed.

She waited for what seemed to be an hour and she stood up. "Okay, that's it," she said to herself. "I'm walking home," She walked to the curb of the road; she looked down the street. The road was empty; she started walking her 5-mile journey down the dimly lit street.

…**: About 1 ½ Miles:…**

Myto was passing the pasture with the cows in it. She stopped and watched as the cows graze. She walked slowly over to the fence, one of the cows was facing her and it lifted up its large head and looked at her. She held out her slender hand and the cow tapped it with its snout. She smiled and bowed her head; she turned and continued her, what seemed to be, endless journey.

…**: 4 ½ Miles:…**

Myto felt relief wash over her tired body when she saw the house in the distance. She started to quicken her pace. Her arms were still firmly wrapped around her chest, half to keep warm and half to cover herself.

When she was not even 10 feet away from the house she suddenly got that feeling again. Someone was watching her. She stopped and looked around; the moonlight was her only source of light now so she couldn't see much. She was trembling, from the cold and from fear, but mostly from the cold. She turned around to meet cold, icy azure eyes. She backed away from the man with the eyes that haunted her dreams.

The man smirked at the fear in her amber eyes. He advanced on her and grabbed her wrists, bending her arms behind her back. He licked his lips at the sight of her bare chest. Before she could utter a word he took her lips in his. She gasped and tried to get him away. She wriggled one hand free from his grip and punched him, hard, in his throat. He made a choking sound and he pushed her to the ground. He messaged his neck as he gasped for air.

Myto crawled away from him and stood up, she fumbled with the key, and she just opened the door when her upper arm was grabbed forcefully. She turned around to see deadly azure eyes.

"No! Takashi, leave me alone!" Myto cried as he slammed her against the side of the house. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks. Takashi noticed and smirked. Terror filled her mind as he started to fumble with her shorts. "No, not again, I can't let it happen again. NO!" Myto's amber eyes suddenly flooded blood red.

Her nails grew slightly longer and sharper, into claws. Her already sharp fangs practically became daggers in her mouth. She glared intensely into Takashi's now fearful azure eyes. A growl erupted from her throat as she grasped Takashi's arm and attacked it with her 4-inch long fangs. He yelled in pain and fell back. Myto started thrashing her head like a wolf trying to get a slab of meat off a dead carcass. Takashi desperately tried to get her off of him but her fangs were in too deep.

Myto continued to thrash her head about even when his shoulder started to become loose, and with one last jerk of her head his shoulder was ripped from his body with a displeasing sound. Myto fell back with the chunk of his shoulder still in her mouth.

Takashi just laid there, blood gushing from his arm; his face was beginning to pale as the blood left his body. Myto stood up and discarded the chunk of flesh. She stared down at him, her eyes as red as the crimson liquid pooling around Takashi's dieing body. "You killed me, so now I kill you, now we're even," Myto said in a demonic voice.

Takashi looked up at her and smirked. "Never look into the eyes of the one you kill…they will haunt you forever," Myto glared down at him. "Akshi nooketa jyashi notusoe snekome wanikoo menti snakwque fortrushio nimashibe bakonishma (2)," Was the last thing Takashi heard before his icy azure eyes dulled.

Then Myto's eyes changed back to their normal amber color, her fangs became smaller and her nails came back in. She fell to her knees grasping her head for it was pounding.

Her vision was blurred when she stood back up. She staggered to the door and slammed it shut behind her making her cringe slightly. She stumbled up the stairs and into her and Tala's room. She didn't bother to change she just took off her shorts and climbed into bed. And right when her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

…**: About 15 minutes Later:…**

Kai was dragging Rei and Spencer to the house when he noticed the body. He sighed and shook his head; he walked around it and went inside the house. Bryan followed him; he was carrying Ian with Veronica at his side.

"Aw man, not again," he said walking into the house. Max followed Bryan with his arm around Loren. "Man, this sucks," Tyson and Hilary came after them. "I am NOT cleaning this up!" Hilary said folding her arms across her chest. Tala came last, he didn't notice the dead carcass for he was too busy frenching someone.

* * *

Dum Dum Dum! What's ganna happen next? Is Myto ganna find out? Is Tala ganna be in deep shit? Am I going to eat cheese with my friend Mister Yum-Yums while skipping around in a frilly pink dress? Read and find out in the next chapter! 

Oh…and sorry for taking so long!

1.Designated Drivers

2. "May you burn in the fiery pits of hell and your soul be damned for all eternity."

Whoa…that is REALLY deep man…..jeez I hope no one actually says that to my face….that's really gatta hurt…ouch…I can feel the pain right now….and I'm talking to myself…..I HAVE EVIL ROBOT BUNNIES ON MY SIDE SO SHUT UP! -twitches-


End file.
